


野猫

by minusone



Category: jtnkck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusone/pseuds/minusone





	野猫

从前一直有人说蔡徐坤是一只野猫，不是昂贵的宠物猫也不是幸运的家猫，就是单纯的一只，会在路灯下跳上台阶的野猫。

是以生命力最顽强。

蔡徐坤拿到手术单的时候愣了一下，上面标注的费用未免太过天价，老医生告诉他这都是必要的，那些专业的术语和名词拆开看字蔡徐坤都认得，但只要合在一块儿，蔡徐坤就听不明白了。

老医生叹了一声，只是道这周之内必须把钱凑齐，不然就得把病人送回家。

蔡徐坤愣了，他捏着手术单说：“可是，我根本凑不齐。”

那上边并不是单单三个零或者四个零，蔡徐坤看了一眼都觉得眼黑。老医生摇摇头，眼底里却没有丝毫怜悯，在他看来生老病死都是最正常不过的事情，面前的这个漂亮男孩只是悲催命运刀刃下的一株弱草罢了。

他转身进了病房，外公还在睡着，整个人较之前瘦了一大圈，旁边各种仪器嘀嘀地响着，明明是拯救生命的东西，却又像是重锤一般一下一下地擂在蔡徐坤的心上。

好多人都劝蔡徐坤放弃付款，但是他不愿意。

外公是从小养大他的人，他是说什么也不会放弃的。

陈立农还好心给他介绍了工作，大概就是去酒吧当服务生。结果蔡徐坤去的第一个晚上，就被客人追着要号码。后来听说那个一直纠缠他的顾客被人揍了一顿，蔡徐坤不在意但却挺开心。

不久后，酒吧的经理给他塞了个名片，黑色的方卡周边滚了一圈儿金，落角处烫了一个范字和一串号码。

“这张名片你拿着，不是说缺钱吗?”

“打给他要地址，一次一万。”

见他双手捏紧那张纸卡，双眼是痛恨和恐惧，经理只是拍拍他的肩膀：“人嘛，就是要拿的起放的下，有的人想干这事儿都没机会，到底还是你脸蛋儿生的漂亮，上天赐你的活路。”

上天赐的。

蔡徐坤听了不知道是该哭还是该笑。

老天爷是多么恨他，才会赐给他这样一条生路。别人的路都是罗马大道，唯独他眼下的这一条布满荆棘，他从其中绕行求生，还要躲避着突然坠下的碎石。

蔡徐坤按着这号码打了过去，是个男人接的，那人挂掉电话后给他发来一短信，上面写的是地址。

城南的别墅区，有钱人的地盘，让他周六晚上九点准时到，穿干净点。

蔡徐坤看了这要求又觉得委屈窘迫，他是普通人没错，但也不是什么乞丐一流，怎么叫穿得干净不干净。

周六他还有课，上午课程结束下午便是自习，蔡徐坤索性拎着书包逃掉。陈立农担心地看着他，到嘴的问句又缩了回去。他先去了趟医院，在病房里默然盯着外公看了一阵，老人家意识没清醒，但似乎像是感觉到了宝贝孙孙的到来，软在两侧的手动了动，握紧了他的手。

蔡徐坤脸上便因此露出个难以言速的笑容来，却又坚定了内心。出病房的时候他撞到了例行查房的医生，那医生还没开口问话，他便自行说：“钱我会筹到的，我外公麻烦您了。”

医生惊了，连忙拉住他：“你可不要做些会让你后悔一辈子的事。”

他摇摇头：“不会后悔的。”

 

 

end

 


End file.
